The Shower Surprise
by kiss-her-theta
Summary: It's amazing how much water you can save if two people shower together...Sequel to 'The Birthday Surprise'.


A/N: This is the sequel of 'The Birthday Surprise', as acts as a short interlude between that and the next part of the series. I'd just like to thank everyone who has ever read and/or reviewed my fics for all the wonderful support.

Rating: NC/17

Warnings: Shower smut!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose awoke, feeling more content than she ever had. She was lying on top of one very warm, comfortable and naked Time Lord. Their legs were entangled, so you couldn't tell where Doctor ended, and Rose began, their arms wrapped around each other lovingly, her breasts crushed against his muscular chest. She lifted her head so that she could see his face. He was asleep, but he still had a light smile on his lips that she had gotten to know so well. She pushed herself up on her elbows, and gently brushed her swollen, red lips with his. He murmured nonsensical words through closed lips, one eye slowly opening to take her in.

Unexpectedly, he flipped them over, so that she was effectively pinned underneath him, and he passionately kissed her, making Rose tingle, very much awake now. He ground his hips against hers, his erection pressing against the junction between her legs. Reluctantly, he pulled away, a large goofy grin plastered over his face, brown eyes twinkling with love.

'Good morning, love', he hummed contentedly.

'Good morning to you too! You managed to wake up quickly!' Rose said, smiling.

'Who wouldn't want to wake up when they had a goddess laying on top of them, waking them with kisses? I am the luckiest man in the universe, any universe', the Doctor passionately exclaimed.

'Come on then! Your goddess says its time for her to have a shower now.'

'Aww… Rose… do you have to?' the Doctor whined.

'Hmm…' Rose said, pretending to think. 'Well, I suppose I could let you come with me', she said playfully.

The Doctor immediately sat back on his haunches, pushing himself off his bed, well, hopefully their bed now, and helped Rose up. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile as the walked hand in hand towards the adjoining ensuite.

When they were in, Rose closed the door, a cheeky grin on her face as she sauntered towards the Doctor. The Doctor lost whatever control he had left at this point and grabbed her, pushing her against the shower wall and snogging her senseless. The Doctor firmly wrapped his left arm around Rose's feminine waist, using the right one to fumble with the shower controls, never breaking the contact between their mouths. It was times like this that he was glad the temperature control was telepathic. Rose slid her hands slowly down his now wet back, stopping to grasp his bum, making his hips unwillingly buck, pushing her further into the wall. Pleased with the result, Rose shifted her hands, moving them around to the front of his body, and tightly grasping his shaft of flesh, triggering the Doctor to groan with desire into her mouth as she stroked him. As he became more and more aroused, he slowly began thrusting into her hands, his face flushed.

'Rose!' the Doctor ground out. 'You need, ugh, to… stoppp… I neeeeeeeed, ohhh, you…NOW!!!'

Rose was more than happy to comply, wrapping her legs around his hips as he held her against the wall. Reclaiming her mouth, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, stroking the sensitive spot he had found at the roof of her mouth. Needing to feel her, he reached between them, positioning himself to her entrance, and drove himself into her. They both cried out in pleasure, loving the sensations the other drew from them. The Doctor slowly started rocking against her, not wanting to push her too far, but feeling his spiral of bliss approaching. But it wasn't enough for Rose, who tightened her legs grasp around his waist, and pulled up, almost withdrawing him, and then plunging back down into him, producing screams from each of them. Taking the hint, he started thrusting sharply into her, his mouth passionately expressing his love for her as much as their bodies.

The Doctor could feel himself lingering on the edge of his orgasm, and desperately hoped that she'd join him. With one more strong, determined thrust into her tight, hotness, and he released himself into her, riding his waves of pleasure as he felt Rose's inner muscles contract rapidly around him, their screams mingling into one.

As they came back down, Rose relaxed against the Doctor, draping herself over him, and he kissed and nipped the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. Withdrawing himself lazily from her body, the Doctor eased Rose under the hot stream of water and rubbing her back, dragging a purr from the base of her throat. For the next 10 minutes or so, they just stayed in there, washing and drying each other, and whispering words of undying love to each other.

Gathering Rose into his arms, the Doctor took them back into his large luxurious bedroom, gently placing Rose down, who was almost asleep again, and climbing in next to her, drawing the covers around them.

'_Nothing bad can happen to us now'_ the Doctor sleepily thought, spooning up behind Rose, falling quickly into a deep slumber.

If only that were so.


End file.
